Stigmatized
by Sophia Prince
Summary: Um passado tão profundo que até você não poderia enterrar, se tentasse.  .SMLL.


**Disclaimer:** Os personagens não me pertencem e muito menos o mundo em que habitam. Tudo aqui é da JK Rowling!

_

* * *

_

**PS.:** Essa fiction é _NG, pós-Hogwarts_. Lily terá 22 anos e Scorpius terá 24.  
É uma idéia antiga que eu deixei jogada no cantinho esperando o momento certo para continuá-la e bem, esse momento chegou. Pode ser que algumas características da Lily Luna seja diferente do que muitas pessoas imaginam, mas eu preferi escrever uma Lily L. diferente das que se vê por aí.  
Haverão alguns trechos em **francês**, mas a tradução de cada um deles estará ao fim de cada capítulo.  
Se não gostar, é só clicar no **X** ali em cima. Aos restantes, boa leitura.

* * *

**Stigmatized**  
por Sophia P.

    **1. Shouldn't hold me back, shouldn't keep me from you.**

Respirou fundo pela quinta vez em três minutos. Amarrou forte o sobretudo em sua cintura, deixando suas curvas totalmente evidentes. Passou a mão pelos cabelos ruivos, jogando-o para trás de modo que caíssem naturalmente. Respirou fundo novamente, tentando livrar-se de qualquer vestígio de medo e angústia ao rever sua família depois de seis meses sem lhes dar notícia.  
Sua mão fora em direção a campainha, e logo pôde ouvi-la soar alta. Ouviu barulhos nas chaves, alguém abriria a porta em questão de segundos. Uma agitação estranha tomou conta de Lily e então a porta se abriu.

- Lily? – A pessoa que ela não contara ver de imediato estava ali, diante dela. Harry.  
- Olá, papai. – Sua voz não passara de um sussurro e uma angústia invadiu seu peito deixando-a sem ar. Saudade. Era isso que Lily sentia de seu pai e de tão forte, chegava a ser sufocante.

Sentiu os braços de seu pai envolvendo-a, protegendo-a. Escondeu o rosto no pescoço de seu pai, sentindo-se finalmente em casa. Não se lembrava dessa sensação há exatos doze meses desde a última vez em que esteve em casa. Sempre conversavam por corujas ou pela lareira, uma vez que o curso de Auror em Paris tomava quase todo o tempo de Lily. Após longos minutos, Harry encerrou o abraço, tomando o rosto de sua caçula entre suas mãos, analisando-a. Como sua pequena crescera. Não tinha mais aquele sorriso inocente em seus lábios, seu cabelo estava mais escuro e mais liso que fora, suas feições infantis agora eram de uma mulher de poucos vinte e dois anos. Um sorriso iluminou o rosto de Harry e Lily soube que finalmente seu pai estava feliz em vê-la.

- Agora sim meu aniversário de cinqüenta anos está completo. – Falou em um tom brincalhão, puxando a filha para dentro de casa. Ao longe podia ouvir várias pessoas falando e entre elas, pôde ouvir a risada estranha de seu tio Ron. – Meus três filhos estão aqui, juntos.

Lily sorriu abertamente. Ela ouviu bem? "Meus três filhos estão aqui" Repetiu mentalmente as palavras de seu pai e uma onda incontrolável de felicidade invadiu-a. Albus estava ali, seu irmão 'gêmeo'. Fazia longos cinco anos desde que Lily o vira em sua formatura. Harry fitou os olhos de sua filha, reconhecendo aquele brilho intenso. Albus. Lily queria ver o irmão. Sorriu para a ruiva incentivando-a a procurar o irmão e foi isso que ela resolvera fazer após depositar um beijo suave no rosto de seu pai e sussurrar um 'Feliz Aniversário' para o mesmo.

* * *

Tudo estava realmente chato para Scorpius. Mesmo após longos anos sendo amigo de Albus, ainda não conseguira se acostumar em ver tantos ruivos em um mesmo lugar. Era tudo tão... Vermelho. Scorpius não gostava, preferia o verde ou o negro. Nunca o vermelho, pois lhe trazia lembranças dolorosas. Levantou-se da mesa que estava andando até a mesa de bebidas e pegou um Martini de hortelã que havia acabado de ser preparado. Fitou o amigo de longe, enquanto o mesmo fazia gestos exagerados contando algo sobre a última missão deles para Ron. Albus era bem idiota às vezes. Scorpius riu baixo, bebendo um gole de sua bebida.  
De repente, um borrão vermelho passou rápido por ali se chocando contra Albus no instante em que o viu. Os olhos cinza do loiro prenderam-se na figura recém-chegada. A partir daquele momento, tudo parecia ter parado à sua volta. Como em um filme, as lembranças que tanto esteve evitando nesses sete anos voltaram violentamente em seus pensamentos.

**  
** _Fazia cerca de dez minutos que estavam sentados junto ao Lago Negro naquela noite estrelada. Ele, em seu smoking e ela, em um vestido preto caindo livre pelo corpo da ruiva. Estavam calados, apenas sentindo a presença um do outro, gravando-a em suas mentes para que nunca esquecessem. Podiam sentir seus corações batendo em um ritmo frenético, seus olhos fixos um no outro. Castanho e Cinza. Chocolate e Lavanda._

_- Preciso fazer uma coisa, mas não sei se devo. – Sussurrou roucamente, seus olhos indecisos entre os olhos de Lily e seus lábios.  
- Faça-a, antes que seja tarde demais. – Sussurrou em resposta, fitando fixamente os olhos do loiro. Seu peito subia e descia, ficava cada vez mais impossível respirar com aquela proximidade em que estavam._

_Sem esperar mais nenhum segundo, pressionou os lábios contra os dela, iniciando assim um beijo suave. Scorpius descansou sua mão sobre o pescoço de Lily, acariciando sua bochecha repleta de sardas com seu polegar. Uma onda de calor passara pelo corpo da ruiva como se fossem lavas de um vulcão em erupção livrando-a de qualquer vestígio de frio devido às brisas gélidas que os acariciava, uma sensação como nunca sentira antes com garoto algum. Esgueirou seus braços timidamente pelo peitoral do loiro, parando em seu ombro e indo até seu pescoço. Ele suspirou entre o beijo ao sentir a pele dela em contato com a sua, puxando-a pela cintura com o braço livre aproximando ainda mais seus corpos. Era assustadoramente maravilhoso o efeito que um causava ao outro por simples toques.  
Seus lábios continuavam unidos, naquele momento o oxigênio era dispensável, o que precisavam era apenas sentir seus lábios conectados e seus corações batendo no mesmo compasso. Até que um choque de realidade fez com que Lily se afastar de Scorpius rapidamente, ficando cerca de três passos longe dele. Os olhos acinzentados observaram atentamente os castanhos. Lily mantinha uma expressão confusa e assustada em seu rosto, enquanto Scorpius estava sem expressão fitando a ruiva à sua frente._

_- Lily... – Começou a falar, mas fora interrompido por Lily.  
- Nós não podemos. Você é o melhor amigo de Albus, ele não aceitaria. Sem contar que vocês vão partir e eu não poderei vê-lo tão cedo. Não quero passar meus dias longe de você relembrando nossos momentos juntos como se eles tivessem acontecido há longos anos. – Respondeu rapidamente, enquanto sentia uma ardência em seu nariz, seus olhos queimavam e sentia seu coração apertado. Scorpius fitou os olhos dela, ficando totalmente assombrado ao vê-los brilhando em lágrimas. – Me desculpa, Scorpius._

_Ao dizer isso, virou-se para o castelo caminhando ligeiramente enquanto passava as mãos em seu rosto limpando as lágrimas que agora lhe borravam a maquiagem. Era hora de voltar para a formatura de seu irmão e deixar Scorpius e seus sentimentos por ele para trás assim como fizera com o loiro.  
Scorpius encarou as costas dela, sem esconder suas lágrimas e sua frustração. Ele a amava e ela o negava._

**  
** Ficou fitando a ruiva de longe enquanto a mesma sorria abertamente para o irmão que a puxou novamente para um abraç havia desejado tanto poder estar no lugar do amigo, ali, com os braços em volta da garota. Garota? Lily não era mais uma simples garota, ela era uma mulher agora. Uma linda mulher. Viu Lily sorrir para o irmão, enquanto o mesmo fazia a ruiva dar uma volta. Era engraçado ver como os olhos de Albus brilhavam feitos dois diamantes ao ver a irmã. Era um orgulho incalculável, algo bonito aos olhos de quem visse. Ao deixar o copo sobre a mesa de bebidas, seus olhos ficaram sobre a aliança em seu dedo. Emmanuelle. Não poderia se permitir pensar tanto em Lily, não poderia se permitir trair sua noiva em pensamentos. Albus procurou o amigo com os olhos e assim que o viu, fez sinal com a mão para que Scorpius fosse até onde ele estava. Scorpius respirou pesadamente, não sabia como reagir ao ficar tão perto dela, mas também não poderia dizer que não iria afinal, ninguém sabia do que havia acontecido entre Lily e ele.

* * *

Seus olhos vagaram de Albus até Scorpius vindo em sua direção. Naquele momento, sentiu como se o mundo tivesse parado de rodar e tudo o que existia ali era somente ele. Seus cabelos loiros voando conforme andava, seus olhos acinzentados olhando para todos os lados, seus músculos evidentes por baixo da blusa social branca, seus lábios entre abertos convidativos para um beijo, sua barba para fazer lhe deixando com uma elegância displicente, se é que isso existia. Ele nunca havia parecido tão homem como naquele momento. Balançou a cabeça na tentativa de afastar tais pensamentos, sorrindo para o irmão que apertava sua mão numa tentativa de chamar-lhe a atenção.

- Olha quem resolveu voltar, Scorpius. – exclamou Albus, praticamente aos berros perto do ouvido da mulher, enquanto a envolvia novamente com seus braços fortes. Os olhos de Lily congelaram-se nos de Scorpius e ele pode sentir novamente os arrepios que sentia nos tempo de Hogwarts ao encarar aqueles olhos castanhos.  
- Bem-vinda de volta, Lily. – falou roucamente tentando mais do que tudo parecer tão natural ao estar perto de sua pequena novamente.  
- É bom estar de volta, Scorpius. – Respondeu mantendo os olhos fixos nos dele, deixando que um sorriso nostálgico fosse desenhado em seus lábios.

Uma pontada atingiu-o no coração. Apesar de ela tê-lo abandonado, parecia que ela ainda sofria com a separação. Era perceptível em seus olhos castanhos a dor de tê-lo tão próximo a si e não poder abraçá-lo. Lily fitou a mão do loiro que segurava a taça e suspirou pesadamente voltando seu olhar ao chão. Não precisava que mais nada a mostrassem que havia, de fato, perdido Scorpius.

- Cadê a nanica irritante? – os três viraram na direção de onde vinha aquela voz. Depararam-se com James chegando, procurando a irmã com os olhos. Lily soltou-se de Albus, passando por Scorpius e olhando-o de soslaio, caminhando até onde James estava.  
- Me procurando, ser irritantemente chato? – Perguntou Lily, encarando o irmão mais velho que sorriu ao fitar a irmã. James, por sua vez, andou rápido até a irmã puxando-a com força para um abraço.  
- Até que fim resolveu dar notícias, já estava sentindo falta de te perturbar. – sussurrou ele junto ao ouvido da irmã, fazendo-a soltar uma risada.  
- Vai perturbar a sua esposa, James Sirius. – retrucou de forma brincalhona, soltando-se do abraço de seu irmão. Era estranho ver seu irmão mais velho casado, por mais recente que esse casamento seja, afinal, havia apenas um ano que estava casado oficialmente. – Por falar nisso, quando vai me dar sobrinhos, Jay?  
- Quando a Kathleen parar de fazer greve. – bufou ele, olhando para a esposa que vinha acompanhada de Ginny. A loira sorriu, fitando carinhosamente o marido.  
- Eu vou parar de fazer greve assim que você parar de frescura e resolver trocar aquelas cortinas. – respondeu Kathleen, dando um abraço na cunhada. Lily e Kathleen se davam muito bem, sempre que a ruiva vinha passar uns dias com os pais, ela e Kathleen iam fazer compras e falar mal de James e suas manias. – Bom tê-la de volta, Lils.  
- É bom estar de volta em casa. – respondeu Lily recebendo um abraço apertado da mãe, que chorava silenciosamente afagando o cabelo da filha. Lily afastou-se um pouco da mãe, limpando as lágrimas que havia no rosto da senhora ignorando totalmente a pequena discussão entre James e Kathleen. – Pode tratando de chorar, Sra. Potter.  
- Oh, minha filhinha. Como é bom te der de volta. – exclamou Ginny, abraçando novamente a filha. Pôde ver o pai vir na direção em que ela estava com sua mãe e sorriu para o mesmo, que entendeu que a filha pedia ajuda. Ginny parecia-se tanto com Molly quando revia seus filhos, era um tanto engraçado.  
- Meu amor deixe nossa pequena respirar. – disse Harry chamando a atenção de Ginny, que se virou para o marido encarando-o furiosa.  
- Eu sou estou apenas abraçando a minha filhinha, não se intrometa, Harry. – retrucou ela, fazendo os três filhos rirem e Scorpius disfarçar uma risada.

O resto da noite seguisse tranqüila, todos jantaram e logo depois o bolo de chocolate com avelã fora cortado. Em um canto conversavam os mais velhos: Harry e Ginny, Hermione e Rony, Molly e Arthur, Luna, Neville e mais algumas pessoas do Ministério que Lily não sabia quem era _ainda_. E no outro, estavam os mais jovens: Lily, Albus, James, Hugo, Rose, Kathleen e _Scorpius. _Por muitas vezes se encaravam e desviavam. Se os outros não estivessem tão entretidos na conversa, já teriam notado a tensão que havia entre os dois.  
Conversavam sobre vários assuntos, desde Quadribol até coisas sobre o Ministério. Ninguém mais parecia vestidos para uma festa. Lily estava com as pernas sobre as pernas de Albus e estava sem sandálias e bebia seu Martini de canela, enquanto o moreno estava com a blusa social por fora da calça e massageava os pés da irmã, Rose estava com o cabelo preso em um nó frouxo deixando vários fios soltos, Hugo estava sem blusa e bebia cerveja amanteigada no gargalho, Kathleen e James se beijavam de forma provocante sem preocupar-se que estavam na frente de todos e Scorpius tinha sua blusa social aberta, estava sentando de forma relaxada bebendo um gole de vinho e fitando Lily por baixo da franja loira que caia por cima de seus olhos cinza.

- Quem lhe contou que viria para cá, Lily? – perguntou Hugo, tomando mais um gole de sua cerveja. Naquele instante, James parou de beijar Kathleen e fitou a irmã mais nova.  
- Meu chefe me confessou. - respondeu simplesmente fitando o primo enquanto dava o ultimo gole em sua bebida. Scorpius mirou Lily de forma curiosa, ao ver um sorriso malicioso nos lábios da ruiva.  
- Confessou? Como? – questionou o loiro, tentando camuflar aquela curiosidade em sua voz.  
- Não posso contar. – ela lançou um olhar para a mesa próxima onde pôde perceber que seu pai e seu tio Rony tentavam prestar atenção no que a menina ia falar fazendo todos trocarem olhares de entendimento.  
- Então me mostre. – e novamente os acinzentados fitaram os castanhos, fazendo-a morder o lábio levemente. Não queria ter tanta proximidade de Scorpius, mas podia sentir que ele a chamava com os olhos.

Levantou-se da cadeira sobre os olhares de todos que estavam naquela mesa, Rony e Harry já não prestavam mais atenção e Lily agradeceu mentalmente por isso. Seus irmãos olhavam-na apreensivos, agora ela era totalmente imprevisível e pela forma como ela sorriu, não deve ter feito algo que a Lily de antes faria. Ela andou lentamente até Scorpius, que olhou para cima encarando a garota, uma vez que ele continuava sentado como antes. Parou diante ele, deixando uma de suas pernas entre as dele, que estavam abertas. Abaixou-se quase como que sentando na perna dele e ficando próxima ao ouvido do loiro.

_- Dire ce que j'entends et je vous emmène au paradis.¹_ – sussurrou roucamente em francês junto ao ouvido de Scorpius.

Uma corrente elétrica passou pela espinha dele, fazendo-o mexer-se na cadeira. Lily passou os lábios pelo lóbulo da orelha dele, mordendo o local em seguida. O coração de Scorpius batia freneticamente, no mesmo compasso que o de Lily, que ainda mordia-lhe a orelha. Scorpius colocou as mãos segurando firme a cintura fina da mulher, fazendo-a gemer baixo em meio a uma mordida. Afastou-se um pouco dele, ficando com seu rosto próximo ao de Scorpius. Ele poderia contar às sardas que podiam ser notadas por baixo da maquiagem, podia sentir o jeito de canela vindo da boca dela, seu perfume deixando-o mais extasiado do que o vinho que bebia. Aproximou a boca da dela, ficando a apenas alguns centímetros separados.  
Todos olhavam a cena. Não parecia apenas que Lily estava mostrando-o como falou com seu chefe, parecia algo mais, algum tipo de jogo interno que ninguém ali sabia qual era. Scorpius não olhava para a boca, para as sardas ou para o pescoço de Lily, seus olhos estavam fixos nos olhos chocolates dela.

- _Vous avez certainement n'est pas le même que il ya cinq ans._ ²– sussurrou ele em francês, olhando intensamente nos olhos dela, suas mãos ainda seguravam firme a cintura fina da ruiva e as mãos dela estavam em seus ombros.  
- _Et ce n'est pas vous.³_ – retrucou rapidamente desviando os olhos de Scorpius e afastou-se do mesmo em seguida. Jogando-se na cadeira em que estava segundos atrás.

Todos a fitaram um tanto perplexos enquanto Scorpius a fitava sem expressão alguma. Albus, ao perceber a expressão do amigo, logo mudou de assunto. Em instantes, todos já conversavam normalmente, exceto Scorpius, que permanecia estupefato diante do que a garota fez.  
Ela, definitivamente, não era a mesma garotinha inocente de sete anos atrás. Lily agora era uma mulher. Uma mulher que seria capaz de fazer um homem ficar indefeso com apenas um olhar. Exatamente como ela já o fazia quando mais nova. Lembrou-se de todas as vezes que se sentava próximo à ruiva na sombra de uma árvore e observava-a desenhá-lo com carvão em uma folha de papel em branco. Ele a fitava fascinado, entorpecido. Seus dedos manchados de preto sujavam-lhe as bochechas ao que a pequena tirava uma mecha de cabelo de seu rosto. Lembrou-se da primeira vez em que se tocaram intimamente em meio a penumbra da Sala Precisa. Ela sussurrava o nome dele junto ao seu ouvido, arrepiando-o por completo. A textura macia de sua pele torturava-o em pensamentos, seus lábios levemente inchados junto aos dele, as unhas marcando de vermelho o mármore.  
Cada instante com Lily fora torturante para ele, mas ele gostava da dor. Amar Lily doía e não poder amá-la doía mais ainda.

**

* * *

**¹: _Diga o que quero ouvir e eu o levarei ao paraíso.  
²: Você com certeza não é a mesma que há cinco anos.  
³: Assim como você._

* * *

–  
**N/A: **Pronto, mais uma SL para a minha coleção. Tirando Forbidden, essa daqui é o meu xodózinho. Portanto, ela será escrita com bastante calma e carinho. Não sei ao certo quantos capítulos serão. Obrigada, Igor, por pitacar em mais uma insanidade minha. _Essa aqui é pra você!_

Eu gosto de reviews, hein.

_Sophs._


End file.
